Dauntingly Divergent
by books4always
Summary: Sequel to Dauntless or Candor. Tris has taken up a position at the Dauntless compound alongside a horrible person. When she finds that the job isn't fit for her how will she handle it, will she be shunned from Dauntless? Also, how will it go with Tobias when someone finds out their secret? Fourtris fluff with some Uriah/Marlene and Christina/Will. Don't be a pansycake, review!
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Thank you for coming. Today you will select your job here at the Dauntless compound. Choose well, jobs here do not often change. First we start with Christina, what job do you choose?"

A women instructor stood before us in black combat boots and an all-black outfit. She had a hard look on her face but she knew all of us well. She stared at Christina expectantly,

"I choose initiate trainer." She smiled

The women stepped forward and handed Christina a paper then turned to Will,

"Will, what job do you choose to have here at the dauntless compound?" She asked eyeing him curiously.

I knew what Will would choose, so tech savy and smart,

"I choose the position of helping with cameras." He said staring at the wall behind her blankly.

She nodded and also handed him a paper.

After asking Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Peter she turned to me.

"Tris I have it noted hear that I must offer you a position of leading the Dauntless. Would you like to take on this job? If not, what is the job that you wish to have?" She asked trying to hide excitement

This was a truth I was not prepared to answer. Could I strip off my top instead, or did I have to answer? I had to think quickly. I knew what I wanted,

"My job selection I would like to take on is leading the Dauntless." I said

I would take this truth on as a dare. It was a dare I would not back down from.

She smiled and handed me a paper.

"I am to escort you to the headquarters of the compound where you will be inducted." She clapped an skipped away, I was on her heels following her.

I looked back at my friends and they smile back at me reassuringly. This was it.

"Repeat after me, I Tris Prior,"

"I Tris Prior,"

"Have chosen to lead the Dauntless,"

"Have chosen to lead the Dauntless,"

"I will be brave, merciless, and fight my fears,"

"I will be brave, merciless, and fight my fears,"

"I will lead through anything, against anything, against anyone,"

"I will lead through anything, against anything, against anyone,"

"I will lead the Dauntless until I grow too old,"

"I will lead the Dauntless until I grow too old,"

"In which I will step down quietly,"

"In which I will step down quietly,"

"But always stay the same,"

"But always stay the same,"

"Brave, merciless, and fearless."

"Brave, merciless, and fearless."

"Tris Prior you are now a Dauntless leader. Congratulations."

Now, the dare had just begun. What is a difference between Truth and Dare, Candor and Dauntless?

I don't know, but maybe one day I will. The only similarity is, no matter what you are brave, and that's all I need to be a Dauntless member.


	2. Chapter 1

DAUNTINGLY DIVERGENT

Chapter 1

I headed down to the camera room to find Tobias and tell him about the choice I made, see what he thought. I gently rapped at the door,

"Four it's for you."

Will answered the door and then stepped aside to let me in. Tobias looked up from the cameras surrounding the room at me. On the camera screens I could see the pit, the rooms, the halls, the landscape room, the view of the train, and oddly enough a camera divided into sections to spy on all of the other factions. I turned my attention back to Tobias.

"I see you got ready and out okay, so how'd I go?"

"Yeah, well I need your opinion on the choice I chose." I muttered looking down at my feet.

He came over and grabbed my chin pulling my face to look at him.

"What did you choose?"

"They offered me a position as leader of the compound… I took it." I flinched.

Tobias stared for a moment.

"I'm so sorry Tobias I knew I shouldn't have chosen that job." I cried

"No, no Tris this is good, I think. The only problem you might have is disagreeing with Max. He's cruel, cunning, sly, and vile. You are the complete opposite, and he may not like working with that." He said staring at me

I nodded trying to think, I need to act tough if I want to keep this job, if I want to stay in the compound. The dare just got even harder. Can I take a piece of clothing of now?

I told Tobias I had to think about some things and find him later. He nodded and got back to work and I left, storming down the hallway to find Christina, what did she choose again? I remembered that I now had access to records, so I went to the record room and was meant by a tall man.

"Identification and position in the compound?" He asked, face hard and complex

"Tris Prior, co-leader of the Dauntless." I stated

"You may enter. Can I help you find anything?"

I wondered how he knew I wasn't lying then I looked up and saw an identification camera with the lens pointed on me and he had a tablet in his hand and stared down at it.

"I need the most recent records of the jobs people took."

"Name you're looking for?"

"Christina, there's only one."

"Ah yes here she is, she chose initiate training. However, since the choosing ceremony has just passed there aren't anyone to train. She is being trained to be a trainer. You should find her in the training room." He said

I thanked him and set off to find Christina and get her opinion on it, whether she chose truth or not.

A/N Hi guys a little bit you should know before we go any further:

Jeanine Matthews died in a laboratory accident and a new leaders has presided

Tobias does know his mother is alive and is factionless

Tobias does not know he is not divergent

All characters are still alive except for Al and Eric (she took Eric's spot)

This takes place during no particular book

Leave reviews of how you think it so far!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I found Shauna and Christina talking in the training room. Shauna said something to Christina and Christina said it back in a hard tone I had never heard before.

"Good, you need to be hard, cool, and harsh." Shauna said before turning her wheelchair to face me.

"Can I help you?"

"I need Christina for a moment." I stated sharply

"You've got to be damned out of your mind if you think I'm going to let her go off with you so you can go gossip about what you've done and who you've done." She replied firmly

"I have authorization as one of the leaders of this Dauntless compound." I muttered

"That can't be true." She said with emphasis on the can't

"I stared at her long and hard until she knew I wasn't joking.

"Damn," she muttered, "go ahead and take as long as you need."

I bent my finger, motioning for Christina to come with me.

"What is it, am I in trouble?"

"No, no I need your help."

"With what?" She looked at me like I was crazy

"I need to learn how to be more likeable and not do crazy stuff all the time. I need to learn to be more like you. I'm working with Max, and if I set even a foot out of line I am gone to the factionless." I replied

"That's the point, you do crazy stuff that gets you in trouble. That's what makes you Dauntless, I've never seen such a perfect Dauntless leader until you. Be yourself."

One thing was wrong with her theory. I am not Dauntless, I cannot be myself because I am Divergent, and I can't be controlled.

I let out a small sigh.

"Do you know anything about if they do simulations and monitor them when someone first becomes a leader?" I asked

"I think they do one simulation to see how you would act under pressure if something were to happen to the compound. Why are you so concerned Tris?" She eyed me with curiosity

"I'm just trying to prepare." I let out a small smile, but on the inside, my frown was bigger than the chasm.

I headed back to the hallway where our rooms are and opened Tobias's room with the spare key he had shown me. I flopped down on the soft bed feeling the silky sheets ruffled in my hands. I was so much longing for Tobias to be here, to help me. He is Divergent too, he survived in the Dauntlesss even being Divergent, he can help me. In the midst of all my thinking I fell asleep, fatigue swallowing me like a black hole.

I woke up to Tobias standing over me.

"Tris, are you okay?" He stared at me concerned

"Yes why? You were rolling around and groaning in you sleep like you were having a nightmare. Is there anything you need to talk about?" He asked, searching my eyes with his dark blue ones.

I sighed,

"I'm just trying to figure out how I am going to do this. I talked to Christina and she said their going to put me through a simulation, see how I act under pressure when the compound is at its worst. I need to learn how to stop manipulating the simulations or else, they'll find out about me. They'll kill me."

"I'm not going to let that happen. When you're in the simulation act how you would if it was a real deal. Don't focus on the fact that it really is a simulation. Think about the spot you're in and how they would want you to react, even a little of how they don't want you to react. You should be fine."

I nodded

"The only problem is I want to practice and I don't know when the simulation is." I muttered, staring down at my black, combat boots.

"I have a friend who works with the leaders and specializes in doing this simulation, let me go talk to him. His room is two down from mine, I'll be back in 5." He said getting up and walking to the door.

As soon as he opened it a man in a black lab coat stood in the frame.

"Dante? I was just about to come talk to you." Tobias smiled

"As was I, here to talk to you." He said with a smile

"What do you need?" Tobias asked, sounding much less enthused

"I need Tris Prior, she has to go through a simulation before she can be officially a leader." He muttered firmly, staring past Tobias at me.

"Right now?" I asked nervously, I was cautious of my voice cracking

"Yes, right now." He replied

A/N LEAVE REVIEWS! DON'T BE A PANSYCAKE


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I glanced over at Tobias sending him a scared look.

"Don't worry I'm right behind you." He whispered.

I nodded and followed Dante into a room. I scanned the room. The walls were all black and on one wall there was one way glass, they could see me and I couldn't see them. I assumed behind that window was a room with screens to monitor and watch my simulation and my reactions. This was it, this decided my future. I thought the aptitude test was the biggest thing to happen, I was wrong.

Dante moved over to a chair that was reclined backwards and motioned for me to sit. I glanced over at Tobias and he encouraged me to sit down. I took a seat and my hand started bobbing nervously. Dante handed me a shot glass with blue liquid in it. The liquid that contained my simulation. I wondered for only a moment why they didn't use a needle. I looked down at the liquid, so settle, yet unnerving. I swished it around in the glass a few times before swallowing it all at once.

Dante's face in front of me started swirling around.

I looked around me, I was in a room covered in screens. The camera room where Tobias worked on a daily basis. I looked down at the person sitting in the chair and found Tobias's frame watching the screens. Behind me Max stood in the frame with a looked of pure anger washed over his face.

"Tobias what the hell is happening?" Max exclaimed

"The people outside the fence are attacking. What actions do you wish to take?" Tobias asked, turning in his chair to look at us.

I looked at the screens as some kind of train flew in the air, it had wings. The winged train dropped little balls from it that blew up on the ground. I scanned the screens that showed the other factions. The rest of them were completely obliterated, burned to ashes. Mangled bodies lay strewn across the pavement, the train crumbling to bits off of the tracks.

I looked back at Max to see him staring at me,

"Tris what do you wish to do?"

I was surprised by the question, I had no idea. Then I remembered, this is a simulation it isn't real. I can totally cheat this, somehow. A memory pulled at the back of my mind as if grasping at my brain to come back. I can't fake this simulation, they'll find out that I'm Divergent and they'll kill me. I stared at the screens for a moment,

"I want to know what their dropping on us and how they work. Get defenses in order. Max, go out and see if any other faction leaders are still alive." I muttered. Tobias stared at me before smiling and turning to the screens. He pulled up a browser on one of the screen and started typing furiously.

I looked over at Max and he nodded at me. I was not returned with a smile like from Tobias, but of course I didn't expect that from Max. I put my hands on the back of the chair that Tobias sat I, watching as he typed in words.

A model of the same sphere that they outsiders were dropping on us popped up.

"It's called a nuclear explosion bomb. It's like a microwave, you drop it and it nukes everything to a temperature that it blows up." Tobias read off of the screen

"What defenses do we have that could maybe bring down that winged train, the most severe weapon?" I asked nervously

"They're all weapons in the defenses room, closed off to me and not to you. Therefore, I don't know what's in there. Tris, you can't do this alone." He said grabbing my hand. I don't have time to have a moment with him. I squeezed his hand once and let go before looking up to the computers.

Just as I looked up I saw Max blow up, a Nuke dropped right on top of him, blowing him to bits. I screamed and Tobias whipped around to see what happened. I held my arms to my chest, a tear daring to escape. Tobias shot up and wrapped his arms around me.

"We need to go now. You're the new leader, you're in charge now." He muttered.

I nodded and we ran to the weapons room together met by a large man that looked somewhat familiar.

"Tris, what can I help you with?" He asked

"I need all defenses up right now that we have. I also need the most severe weapons we have that can be shot in the air." I said quickly

"Please, enter. Tobias can not come."

"Max is dead, I'm the new leader and Tobias is the co leader. Our compound is under attack, if you want to argue I might as well just kill you myself." I said harshly. He only looked hurt for a moment before he nodded and swiped a card, giving us enterance.

The room was filed with weapons stacked on walls. There were millions of computers with people sitting at them.

"We have a code orange we need all defenses up now. Get that Eru shield up, and someone get Prior our most severe weapon. It has to be able to shoot into the air." The man shouted

"Most of our weapons are created by us, the most severe ones created by the Erudite. We have weapons you never even knew existed, the Eru shield, built by the Erudite also. It's a shield that can be activated and keeps out any bomb or weapons from interfering with the compound." He explained, his eyes glossy.

A women stalked up to me.

"Tris, this is our most severe weapon we have, called the gun cannon. It is a gun that is 10,000 times larger than a real one and shoot out bullet a million times bigger. It can shoot anything out of the sky. We only have two of these though and only three bullets." She muttered.

"Good get them out on to the balcony and pointed at the craft outside after the Eru shield is up. I want people making more bullets made now as fast as you can." I said

"Tris, we can't make more bullets. Only the Erudite have the mold, and even then it takes 6 hours to make one. You only have three bullets." She said.

I looked in her eyes and could see she was scared.

"Get me all of those and then they next best thing out on the balcony now. I need one person to man one of them, Tobias and I will take care of the other two." I said before we left going out to the balcony.

The larger gun cannon was already set up with a bullet loaded and two sitting in the barrel ready to be shot out too. I looked at Tobias and he nodded. A weapons specialist came running out to us to teach us how to use it. After about two minutes we were ready. I pulled back the large trigger and let it go. The large bullet shot out and to the winged train in the air. I covered my ears and the craft exploded at the side. Metal went flying everywhere and bodies fell out of the craft.

I heard a single shot fire and looked to see where it hit. I turned to see Tobias lying on the cold concrete motionless, covered in a pool of red.

A/N Follow and like. LEAVE REVIEWS YA PANSYCAKE.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Tobias!" I screamed. I ran to his side and hung over him crying.

"No, no, no. This isn't real." I muttered to myself, just trying to grasp my sanity

I got up and went back to the cannon. The tail was gone, and somehow the craft was still flying. I looked around for where my bullets were and how many I had left. I thought I would have had two more…one was missing. Where could it have gone? Besides that, where did the scientist go? I didn't have time to think, just do.

I loaded the last bullet into the cannon and aimed, hoping to-this time-hit the head. I fired…a single shot…into the air.

It flew out of the cannon with a large noise that made my ears shatter. It soared threw the sky and…went right past it. I failed; I will never be a Dauntless leader. Never be acceptable.

No. No. I am a Dauntless leader, I will be acceptable, I will not be factionless. I tried to think. Right as I was think the scientist came back out. I ran up to him and examined him for a moment. He wasn't your normal scientist, he was Erudite and Dauntless one part of two factions. You could tell he was intelligent but had the physical abilities of somebody Dauntless.

"Lift me up and throw me toward the opening into the craft. I need in there now. Also, get me guns. Now." I spoke as if I was tired, and bored.

He nodded hardly and stalked back into the compound and soon came out with a black case.

"Here are three guns. Put one in your belt loop, one in your boot, and do whatever you like with the last one." He handed it to me and I grabbed out the guns and threw the case to the ground. I put them where they belonged and put one in my bra for the moment. He hoisted me into a basket in his hands and shot me up towards the plane.

I flew through the air like a bird. I was slowly soaring to the craft and caught onto the edge. Almost slipping. I swung myself up and over, as if hanging from the chasm. I was met by two guards when I got up. I spun around and knocked both of them down with my leg, and sprung my gun out of my top, shooting them to render them useless. I moved forward met by four more guards. I tried with the leg trick again and ended up falling when on man grabbed my legs out from under me. I shot back my foot into his face, knocking him unconscious and got back up. I trained my gun on the rest of them who had guns on me. I lunged forward at one with a gun and knocked the gun from their hands and shot them, then took the other by surprise and immediately shot them too. I was now forward to wear the drivers were sitting. If I killed them, I had no way of getting to the ground without dying. There was only one pilot paying close attention to where they steered.

I pulled the gun to her head,

"Take me back to the balcony or I will shoot you in the head."

"Why should I? If you shoot me you have no idea how to get back to your home." She had a point, this is why I wasn't Erudite. I though quickly,

"I have about 20 people waiting for me to get back. 1 of them is watching from that balcony, if I were to shoot you and run out of here there would be people below, waiting to catch me." I though back to when I took the zip line. This was a lie, but she couldn't possibly now.

"Fine just, don't kill me." She murmured.

"I won't but you're jumping out with me."

She hovered over the balcony and she quickly got up and followed me, jumping first, and then I jumped. The flying train slowly spun out of control and rammed into the concrete ground. We hit the balcony and were back on concrete. My vision began to get blurry. Did I hit my head?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My vision began to clear up and a picture came into focus. Tobias stand hunched over me watching me lightly with a soft face. I shot out of the chair I was sitting in a clung around his neck, a tear escaping slightly. I cried lightly into his neck.

"Sh. I know, I saw everything on the computer. It's ok." He muttered stroking my hair.

I knew it wasn't real, and that it was just a simulation, but it felt so real. The simulation killed my emotions in every way. If that was real I would go out of my mind, I can't live without Tobias. Then I remembered the simulation was a test for me. I pulled back to look at him for a moment, his face was unreadable for only a moment.

"Do you think they figured it out? Do you think they know?" I asked quickly.

Tobias gave me a solemn look. This can't be good. What if they did find out I was Divergent? They would most likely kill me, throw me over the chasm. I thought back to the time Al was found in the chasm. His body being bombarded with water, his body flailed in every direction, twisting in ways it shouldn't be able to. I couldn't think about that. I looked back at Tobias seeking some kind of answer other than the look he was giving me. What if they thought I could be useful at some point, and instead threw me to the factionless like meat?

I couldn't begin to fathom how they live. They lived in the Abnegation sector because the selfless people of Abnegation would give them food and water, even occasionally shelter for a night or two. This was while the other factions thought they were disgusting rats, a waste of space. I couldn't imagine having to go live on the street, staying in the same pair of clothes all the time. Becoming dirty and slimy, becoming repulsive, not having anything to eat or drink on top of that. I couldn't afford to think about that at this moment. It was too much for me to handle, it swallowed me in depression. Tobias's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not sure. The whole time everyone just stared at the screen nodding their heads and taking notes. Max was even watching." He answered matter-of-factly.

"What did Max do?" I pressed

"He just sat there with his arms crossed staring at the screen, sometimes telling them to zoom in or out and asking for your brain waves." He said.

He looked at me sympathetically and it killed me, it killed me that he pitied me. I don't like to be pitied. I'm Divergent and Dauntless, I can't be pitied. If I stayed at the compound my Divergence would hang around me liked a cloak, daunting me. I am Dauntingly Divergent.

My attention quickly shot to the door when it swung open with a rust squeak. Max's tall, hard figure stepped through the door with crossed arms. He walked over to us and stood in front of me, examining me. It made me uncomfortable and anxious.

"Well?" I asked.

I tried to add a bit of an attitude. A real Dauntless leader has edge and attitude. I had to prove that I could do this.

His muscles in his face tensed and he stared at me, almost glaring. Uh oh. This can't be good.

"Tris Prior," He began

A/N That's the end of this chapter. I want to leave you guessing and in suspense. Sorry guys. I'll update on Monday FOR SURE.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tris Prior," he began

I stared at him innocently but shaken on the inside. I was absolutely scared. All of my worries came rushing back to me in one big wave, drowning me to the point of no return. I put my hands behind my back grasping them to keep them from shaking. This was it, this would determine the rest of my life.

"You preformed perfectly under the simulation. Myself, I would have done a few things differently but over all I don't think we'll find better. Get your ass to my office tomorrow at 10 sharp tomorrow morning." With that he walked out without so much as a congratulations.

I looked up at Tobias to see his facial expression. He looked relieved but also deep in thought. He looked down at me,

"He's very self-oriented, and about as Dauntless as it gets. He doesn't do congratulations, ever." Tobias muttered.

"I'm proud of you." He said. He then put an arm around my waist and leaned down to kiss me. He kissed my neck, then my nose, my forehead, and then my lips.

After that was all over I set off to find Christina and figure out a game plan. I assumed she was off of her training so I went to her room. I knocked once and she didn't answer. She was probably asleep so I opened the door and went in. As soon as I walked in I immediately regretted it, Will and her were in the middle of a major make out. I stepped back out the door and shut it quietly, hoping they wouldn't have heard me. I went back to Tobias and my room to relax and think things over.

Tomorrow was not going to be easy. I decided to get some rest so I turned off the lights and went to bed without eating dinner.

*The Next Morning Later

I woke up and turned the light on by the side table. It was 9 0'clock, I had an hour to get ready. I looked over next to me to see Tobias lay there sound asleep with one arm slung over my waist. I squirmed out of his arm and ran off to the shower. I turned the shower on to the highest setting and jumped in. After I got out I threw my hair into a ponytail and put on black leather leggings and a black corset on. My hair dried quickly and I was off to Max's office by 9:45. I decided knocking would be too formal so I burst through the door like a bad ass Dauntless I was. He looked up quickly from the gun he was playing with and stared at me. I was wondering if I was about to get in trouble, and what was about to come my way.

A/N Sorry it's kind of short I've been distracted by a movie I'm watching. I might update again later


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Tris, sit." Max ordered

I tried to walk over to the chair with a type of swagger, like I didn't give a damn about anything. I started to wonder if I was overplaying this, and trying too hard. On the other hand, the alternative was being myself, and that was dangerous. That was a sad statement, in society I had to try to fit in, and that meant not being me. I turned my attention away from my pitiful thoughts and back to Max.

"First, I'm going to tell you what I don't like about you and what you did yesterday." He muttered

I nodded to show him I was listening, a slight worry creeping up on me like a ghost.

"When Four was shot in the simulation you screamed. You can't do that in a real life situation, you need to keep emotions closed off to yourself. If the enemy would have seen they would see you have weakness. However, I did like you're thinking after that, other than the end. At the end you let the women go inside the compound unarmed as a prisoner type. I don't allow that and don't encourage that. She took down factions and tried to destroy you, she doesn't deserve to live. I would kill her on the spot. Therefore, I am starting to believe you are emotionally weak. However, that can be fixed…over time." He finished.

I processed what he said and went over it in my head. I realized I was emotionally weak, but physically and mentally powerful. Although, I don't think anything could fix me from screaming if I saw Tobias die at my feet. Then something hit me like a rock and I got a sinking feeling. What did he mean he could fix my emotional weakness? I worried he meant tests, serums, or something else. From now on I needed to show no emotion, keep it bottled inside me when around Max and other high authorities, it would take work and time like he said, but it could be done.

"Yes." I said in agreement with him.

He studied me slightly for a moment.

"I have your first task for you. Let's see if you can handle this first. Some dumbass brought in an Erudite who was wondering around the compound. Instead of killing him like their supposed to do he is held in a cell in a lower floor. I want you to interrogate him and see what he was doing around here. Foolish he was." Max said after studying me.

This task seemed simple enough for me. I never knew we had a lower floor other than the pit. This was something new, and exploring. He then answered as if he read my mind,

"No one knows about the lower floor unless I have told them, no one has seen it unless I have authorized them. You will need this to get through."

He handed me something over the desk. I thought it would be an I.D card of sorts but no, we're Dauntless we don't do stupid I.D cards. It was a special gun. The gun was jet black with gold lettering on the handle. It had my name and position in the compound written on it as well as some kid of barcode. It was the best gun I had ever seen.

"It's the best hand held gun we make. Everyone in high authority has one, no including you. It is programmed to only fire when your hand touches it." He stated watching me finger the gun.

"How does it know my handprint?" I asked

"Towards the end of the simulation after the major parts I had someone go in and get your handprint, then they programmed it to the gun and engraved it." I nodded

I was about to say thank you then but my tongue. That was gratitude and I can't show an emotion. I got up and walked out of the room slamming the door behind me to go to the lower level.

I walked over to the elevator and got inside. My eyes wandered around all of the different buttons to find a lower level but I couldn't find one. Then I noticed a black screen I had always thought was a mini television, or something along those lines. I looked down at my gun and caught sight of the barcode. I decided to try putting it up to the screen. Light green shot out of the screen, touching the barcode with its rays.

"Tris Prior, Co leader of the Dauntless compound." The elevator read my identity to me.

After it was done on the screen a virtual button popped up that read that I was the way to get to the lower level. I tapped it and the elevator jolted to motion, throwing itself down the shaft. I began to wonder what Erudtie would be so stupid to wander around here, they were supposed to be intelligent.

I got my answer as soon as the doors opened.

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. LEAVE REVIEWS AND GUESS WHO THE ERUDTIE IS. Also, read my Allegiant alternative ending called Fear Breaks Me Down. Thanks! XXXO


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The doors to the elevator opened and revealed a spacious room. The bricks were made of stone and I could hear a distant trickling of water. We were under ground, so it was probably ground water. There was 2 cage-like structures in one corner of the room, in another corner there was another door, and to my right there was a chair sitting in the open. The chair was turned to face the wall but I could tell who the figure was. Long blonde hair fell across the cold, metal chair. A large masculine guard stand off to the side. I circled around the chair to sit in front of the Erudite girl.

"Cara, what are you doing?" I asked her wildly.

She looked up at me and kept her hands in her lap.

"You shouldn't have been walked around here." I scolded

"Tris I had to talk to you." She said

"Let's not make this personal I'm a Dauntless leader now and have a job. Now, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I expect you to answer honestly." I said. I didn't mean to sound harsh but I didn't need her ruining this job for me or I'll find my ass in the factionless.

"If either one of us expect you are lying we will either execute you or we will put you under truth serum. Do you understand?" The guard asked.

Apparently he was only partly her guard, he was going to watch our little interrogation and butt in when he feels like it.

I looked at him then to her and sighed, signaling I would start.

"Why did you come walking around the Dauntless compound grounds, knowing the compound was here, knowing the consequences?" I asked

Cara stared at me for a while and then glared.

"I was supposed to bring you a message. I suppose my tactics weren't as cunning and thought through as I would have wished." She said seeming bored.

Her attitude immediately started to kick in.

"A message from whom were you supposed to bring to me?" I asked.

There was only two answers I could think of, Caleb or Cara herself.

"Caleb." She stated

"Caleb who?" The guard cut in

"Caleb Prior, a fellow Erudite." She said staring straight ahead.

"What is the message he wishes to bring upon Tris?" The guard also asked

"He wanted to meet her at the park where Tris first visited him during initiate training." Her voice grew strained as she realized the situation. The meet up would never happen.

I could not speak for a moment I thought I might cry; I would never get to see my brother again.

"Do you know why he wanted to see me?" I asked

"No, he didn't tell me." She replied

I looked at the guard. He ran off to go talk to Max I assumed. I looked at Cara.

"You're smarter than this. You knew you would get caught, you wanted to. Why?" I asked

"Caleb wanted me to deliver you the message but he also wanted me to find out the position you took up. The only way I could do that was get one on one action with your job. I saw on the Eruduite data base that there was only a few jobs open. Initiate trainer, computer manner, nursing, leader, and one other I can't remember. You would never choose initiate trainer because you get easily annoyed by people, you wouldn't man computers ever to be with Four because it's too boring, you would never be a nurse because that's not enough action and just not you. That left leader and it said the leader position was only offered to one person. I assumed you were the one they offered it to and you probably took it, Caleb refused to believe me for some reason and still sent me. I only came because I have to say, curiosity did wash over me." She explained

"Yeah well, curiosity killed the cat." I snapped

I was only slightly offended by her reasons for me not choosing the other jobs, mostly because she was right. She knew better than I liked.

The guard came back after that,

"She may go back to the Erudite but first we need her name. Max wishes to see this Prior boy." The guard boomed.

"Cara is my name. I'm the only Cara in Erudite, you should find my last name easily in any data base." Cara spoke

He nodded and then went to help her up. I wondered why they wanted Caleb, would they hurt him?

After I saw Cara out of the compound I went back to Max's office.

"I want to see your brother, Caleb." He said

"Why?" I asked with slight attitude.

Max looked at me for a moment contemplating whether to tell me. At that moment, I realized it couldn't be good.

A/N Please leave reviews! READ MY ALLEGIANT ALTERNATE ENDING! It's called Fear Breaks Me Dpwn, and follow me on Instagram bookfinity


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Max, why do you need to see my brother?" I asked with clenched teeth.

"That's none of your concern I assure you. I'm going to have someone bring him in to talk to you, I will send for you when he is present." Max spoke.

"As far as the interrogation goes, you did very well for your first day. You are dismissed for the day until Caleb arrives." Max bellowed.

I was honestly surprised he was letting me go already; it was only 2 in the afternoon. I had no one to talk to because everyone was at their jobs, I assumed. I then remembered Tobias was on temporary leave for his job, for working so hard all the time his boss let him off for 2 days' time. I headed back to his room and didn't bother to knock. It had easily become OUR room after my spending so much time there. My room I never used, except for the fact I kept all of my clothes there. I was wondering if some day he would ask me to move into his room with him, but that wasn't going to happen soon. I opened the door lightly and walked into the room to find Tobias not there. The bed sheets were still strewn across the mattress but I knew Tobias was already up and out. Humidity hung in the air from a hot shower. I decided it was time for lunch and that was probably where Tobias was, in the cafeteria.

I made my way to the doors and swung them open. I was right, everyone was in the cafeteria to eat. I saw our table and went to take a seat next to Tobias who was in the middle of having a slice of Dauntless cake, he was devouring it. At the table sat Zeke, Shauna, Christina and Uriah. I wasn't sure where the others were but that didn't matter, I was starving. Apparently, Tobias had heard my stomach grumble, and he looked over at me, about to take a fork full of cake into his mouth.

"Hungry?" He asked

I nodded slightly.

"Let me go get you some burgers." He smiled

After he got up he leaned down and landed a peck on my lips. I giggled after he walked away.

"How's the job coming?" Christina asked.

"Thrilling." I replied with a touch of sarcasm.

In a way it was, constantly trying to hide my self has a bit of adrenaline to it that was thrilling.

"Max treating you well?" She laughed, already knowing the answer.

I scowled at her,

"I had to interrogate Will's sister, Cara today." I murmured

"Why was Cara here?" She exclaimed.

At this point everyone at the table was listening.

"Apparently Caleb sent her, he had a message for me." I muttered

"What was the message?" Christina asked, full of curiosity.

"He wanted to meet me, a guard was there and found out and told Max."

"That's not good, what did Max do?"

"He's bringing Caleb in, I'm worried." I whispered as Tobias came back to the table.

I didn't want Tobias to know quite yet, he would worry about me. He set a tray with two hamburgers, a carton of milk, and a piece of cake down in front of me.

"Eat up." He said poking my tummy.

I giggled and unwrapped the first burger and began munching away. I had both burgers and half a carton of the milk downed with in ten minutes, I then moved to the cake. I caught Tobias eyeing it and let him help me finish it, though, to his disappointment, I ate most of it. After eating lunch Tobias and I said goodbye to our friends and headed back to his room.

"How's the job going, Max isn't catching on?" Tobias asked

"It's good, and no he isn't." I said trying to avoid the interrogation that would lead to bigger things.

"What did he have you do today?" Tobias asked, full of curiosity.

"Oh just helping out around the building." I lied

He could tell I was lying though. His brow furrowed, I knew I was a bad liar and he knew it as well. My voice always cracked when I was lying and this time it did the same thing.

"You're lying, what did he really have you do?" Tobias asked with a serious expression

"I had to do an interrogation, an Erudite wandered around the compound and that brought them in." I muttered

"Who was the Erudite?" He asked

"Cara." I murmured

"Why was she here?"

"Came to say hel-"

"You're lying again."

"Someone asked her to deliver a message to me."

"Who asked her to deliver a message to you, do you know what the message was?"

"Caleb, he wanted to meet me."

"Did Max find out?"

"Yes…"

"What did he do?"

"He wasn't to bring Caleb in." I bowed my head into my hands

"Why did you lie to me Tris?" He asked

"I didn't want you to worry about me. You know as well as I do that Max could easily kill Caleb or forbid me from seeing him, my own brother, again." I murmured

"I'm with you, of course I'm going to worry, no matter what you do you can't stop me from worrying. I love you Tris." He muttered reaching for my hand.

I sat at the edge of the bed trying to keep myself together, this was starting to stress me out.

Tobias grabbed for me hand to pull it away from my face, and I let him. He put a hand on my cheek and kissed me, slowly at first and then more passionately. He grabbed my waist and pushed me back on the bed against the head board. He licked my bottom lip and then slid his tongue in. I grabbed at his shirt and scrunched the fabric in my hand and pulled it over his head. He came back and kissed my neck, sucking lightly and leaving a love bite. He moved down to my collar bone and kissed each raven on the way up. He then slid his lips against my shirt and I bent forward letting him pull it off over my head. We continued this for a long time until a knock came at the door.

A/N REVIEW PLEASE! DON'T BE A PANSYCAKE. I hope you liked that Fourtris ;)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A knock came at the door. I pulled my shirt back on and went to answer it. The guard from the interrogation stood in front of me,

"Tris, we have Caleb, and Max wishes to speak to you." He states staring blindly at me.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said shutting the door in his face.

"Who was it?" Tobias asked.

"They have Caleb." I muttered.

Tobias and I were dressed and out of the room in a number of minutes. We made our way to Max's office and Max was watching a camera screen on his computer, the screen showed my Erudite brother.

"The guard said you wanted to see me." I spoke up

"Yes you, not Tobias." He sneered

"We're a package deal, sorry." I muttered a fake apology

He glared for a moment and then nodded, figuring it was his only option to accept it.

"I need you to go down and find out what Caleb wishes to speak to you about, I will be watching." He stated. I nodded and turned on my heels to walkout with Tobias behind me when we were stopped,

"Tobias can stay here." Max said.

I rolled my eyes and heard Tobias turn around again behind me, with that I walked out and went down to the underground floor where Cara used to be.

"Tris!" Caleb shouted when he saw me, he brought me into a close embrace.

"How are you, are you okay?" He asked

"Yes Caleb, I'm fine. What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I wanted to see what job you took up, obviously you're a leader which is bad for what I'm about to say," he stopped, "Is there cameras watching us?"

In my peripheral vision I could see a camera pointed towards us, spying on us, invading our personal talk.

"No, they're turned off; we never have anyone down here anymore." I lied through my teeth.

In the inside I was dying, I just lied to my brother that I grew up with, who only ever lied to protect me. Now, I was endangering him, not protecting him.

"There's something going on and brewing in Abnegation. Dauntless is in danger only Erudite know and I found it by mistake."

"Caleb, what the hell do you mean?"

"Abnegation is brewing something up against the Dauntless something is going to happen to all of you, I have no idea what but it isn't good."

"Caleb, you have to be crazy Abnegation isn't like that, their selfless, would never hurt anyone."

"Someone on the inside is changing things, I don't know who yet, but this is all I know as of right now."

I stared at him wildly for a moment and then ran to the elevator and went up, Caleb followed behind.

I ran to Max's office with Caleb trailing behind. The door flung open and Max stood in front of me bright red and infuriated.

"The audacity your stupid Erudite brother has to say Abnegation plots something against us. I've never heard anything so stupid in my life!" He bellowed

"Max just look into it don't scream at him yet." Tobias reasoned.

"Why don't you look into it Four!" He yelled.

Tobias walked out with me and Caleb, and Max stayed in the door way,

"Keep the Erudite here, he stays in your room Tris."

I nodded and we scurried off. We had to find out what was going on, and fast before it started.

A/N REVIEW


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Caleb pleaded **

**Tobias asked. **

**Caleb muttered **

**Tobias replied **

**Though, the whole time they had this discussion my attention was drawn somewhere else; if this was true, what Caleb was saying, than what would we do? I was now a leader of Dauntless, barely even trained, I couldnt understand why Abnegation was doing such a thing; they were selfless and never hurt anyone. My only thought was that someone on the inside was manipulating them all, brainwashing them to crazy ideas. **

**We got to the computer room and Caleb took a seat, he rubbed his hands and had a roguish look on his face, he needed to get rid of that look or he would get us all in trouble. He then flung his hands at the keyboard and began typing fiercely, never stopping to take a breath it seemed. Although, the faster he was the better timing we would have. Within minutes Caleb said an enthusiastic, **

**Tobias and I stepped forward to read what was on the screen. They were files, almost like a diary, from the new Erudite leader. I remember when Jeanine used to rule the Erudtie and then got too confident in projects and blew herself up in a lab explosion. The diary read, **

visit their friends

**Shit. Marcus was behind this? I looked over at Tobias, he was at a loss for words and looked truly dumbfounded. Shit. **

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter. DONve already heard from you tell me if you are still interested, if you think the story is getting better, or boring. Please XXO**


	13. Chapter 12

**I looked around frantically hoping to get an answer from either of them. **

**t tell Max or there will be a full on war, we need to avoid that.**Then what do you suggest Four? We have a picnic with the Abnegation and Erudite, enjoy some tea with them?t understand why he cared so much, he wasnExactly.s answer to Caleb left me speechless.

**I half yelled **

**s part of what defines us as a faction. Just the same as selflessness and intelligence defines them. We would not want to demolish them because of their ways.t work. They would never listen to us. **

**Caleb asked **

**Tobias murmured looking at me. **

No, therem not letting him do shall we go?We have plenty of time now. We can go now.t be too hard.

I stood in front of TobiasWhat the hell is going on?It** He shouted **

**Marcus emerged in front of us with a smirk on his face, **

**Tobias**Go know about your little uprising against the Dauntless and we came here to reason with you. We found your did you get that,You got it didn** He added looking at me. **

**Tobias took one step forward and punched his father right in the face sending him hunched over on the floor, **

**t talk to her, or about her like that.**I won** Marcus sneered **

**t call me son, and you will listen to what I have to say.**No I wonre all big and mighty now because you are gone from me and hardened up. You** Marcus spat at him **

**I looked at Tobias and saw his face beat red like a tomato. The red was the beginning of the TNT before it exploded. Tobias took one step forward with a knife towards his father. **

**BOOM **

**That was the explosion**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 "You will never dominate over me again. You will never have control over me again, ever!" Tobias's voice rose to a yell. "Son, you won't stab me. Put the knife down, get out and we can forget this." Marcus implored. He not yet had what Tobias was looking for yet; desperation. Tobias snorted, stepped forward and stabbed the knife into Marcus's leg and twisted it around. Marcus cried out with pain and began groaning and rolling on the floor. "Now, listen to what I have to say and answer questions I have or I will find other places to stab you." Tobias said "What makes you think I'll still answer and listen? You need me for because no one else you know has the information." He sneered sniffling "Don't be sure about that. We read everything and we know there are other leaders with information and we will threaten them too. I would kill you as fast as you can say Abnegation." Tobias said. Marcus stared at him for a long moment scanning his eyes to find the truth, "Fine, don't kill me please. I'll listen, I'll answer, anything." He implored I couldn't help but laugh at Marcus Eaton showing mercy. "When will the attack on the Dauntless happen?" "Within 5 days' time." "Who is running the attack?" "The Erudite leader." "What can we do to protect ourselves?" "Nothing." Tobias kicked him, "You lie. What can we do to protect ourselves?" "There's a serum that resists the serum we plan to attack you with. You'll never be able to obtain it though." "Where can we find it?" Marcus stared at him for a moment and hesitated, "From Amity, Johanna has it." "Does this mean Amity is in on the plan?" "No, they aren't. We gave them the serum to protect knowing if you attacked they would only drown you in peace serum." "That's enough information we need. We were never here. If you tell someone we were here, there will be more knives and stabbing where that came from." I butted in. Tobias nodded in agreement and grabbed his knife out of his father's leg. We opened the door and left slamming it shut behind us and leaving Marcus writhing in pain on the floor of his home. "Tobias where are we going?" I asked "To the Amity, we need that serum and fast." "How? They'll know that's what we're after and we will be drowned with peace serum." "Let's go get back-up then. Max can't know though." Tobias muttered I nodded my head and we set off to the Dauntless compound. I set off to find Christina and Will and Tobias went to find Zeke and Uriah. We regrouped in the Pit and set off to the Amity compound. "Zeke and Uriah you guys go in and pretend that Max sent you to talk to Johanna about faction business and the fence. Christina and Will you guys cover us while we get the serum." "How will we get out of here with the serum? It's not like we can just walk out with a big bag of it." Christina asked "Our Dauntless coats have pockets in it. We'll have to shove as many as we can into our shirts, coats, pants, and shoes." Tobias replied She nodded and looked at Will who just stood staring ahead. Zeke and Uriah walked in and Amity guards immediately started asking what they were there for, they hated having Dauntless in their compound because we are their opposites. While they occupied the guards we slipped through the door and up the stairs. We found a room labeled "Serums" and assumed that's where they would be. We were about to shoot the lock when voice interrupted us. "Can we help you with something Dauntless?" A/N Please follow my Quotev account and my story Camp Hell: bookfinity 


	15. Quick End

A/N I apologize for the mess up with Chapter 12, I can't figure out how to fix it and I have been having issues with this sight… Please check me out on I'll leave the link below. bookfinity/published I would like to wrap up the story in one quick chapter, I don't really like using this sight anymore. I will post other fanfcition on my Quotev account and check out my Camp Hell story. Here is the ending I envisioned: I couldn't believe there was an attack on Dauntless. It was only a week after I became a Dauntless leader and an attack happened from Erudite and we were able to stop it. I gave a heads up to all of the Dauntless, the only one who didn't listen was Max. Max decided I was crazy and didn't know what I was talking about. That is why, when the attack happened, Max's life was taken by the Marcus. However, the rest of us defeated the Erudite and Abnegation attackers. I have taken up position as Dauntless leader and everything is running smooth. The faction system is still up and running, the only problem is the Abnegation and Erudite population has gone down drastically. Tobias and I are still going strong. We got moved into Max's old room which is 3 of Tobias's apartment. I've decided I don't have enough time to keep track of everything that goes on around here. I'm far too busy. My one problem has not been compromised, no one knows I'm Divergent. I don't understand how though because it's put out there a lot. I'm Dauntingly Divergent 


End file.
